A Day on Mount Olympus
by Smile through the Rain
Summary: We all know that Annabeth got her dream job of redesigning Olympus after the Titan War. But is it really all that is is cracked up to be. She has made her plans and is ready to build a new city. But the gods want more, for themselves of course. One Shot-Complete Please Read it is my first PJO Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. :) Please leave a review telling me what you think. :)


**Heyy all! :) So I noticed like no one has written a story on this so I decided to write one myself. This is my first PJO fanfiction and I hope you all like it :)  
Disclaimer: I do Not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of Olympus series, Its all Rick Riordan's...That genius. **

* * *

"I'm sorry miss, but there is no six hundredth floor."

I mentally strangled the guard who was sitting behind his desk. He was reading a book like always and pretending not to know of Mount Olympus.

"Listen, We go through this every day! I've been going up to the six hundredth floor for the past month!" I stated as calmly as I could. "My name is Annabeth Chase and I am the Official Architect of Olympus."

The man finally looked up and said, "You're one annoying demigod. Go on up." He handed me a key card and looked right back at his book.

"Whatever." I took the card and walked into the elevator. I put the Key in the slot and the elevator started moving. I slung my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out the blueprints I made for Olympus. I smiled because I knew that I was given the opportunity for my dream job.

The ride was as long as ever and Apollo's music choice was as bad as ever. The door finally opened and I was able to see the home of the Gods, usually the sight is breath taking, but now the white porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers were destroyed. The roads were cracked, and the gardens filled with olive trees and rosebushes were smashed. The tents from the local market were torn to shreds and the amphitheater and the hippodrome and the coliseum were lying in rubble. This once great and beautiful city was now just a wasteland.

I let out a small sigh looked down at the small amount of blueprints I made. "Really Luke, did your promise _have_ to be to 'tear Olympus down brick by brick'!? Now I have to put it back up. _Brick by brick._ The thought of Luke makes my heart ache. Yes I know he was evil and worked for the Titans but he turned out to be a real hero in the end. No matter how much I had hated him I still couldn't believe he was gone.

I shouldered my bag and began the walk to the palace of the gods. It wasn't long until I had made it to the doors... or what was left of them. I took a deep breath and walked inside

As soon as I stepped foot into the throne room, my eyes drifted to the place where Luke's life had come to an end and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Ah. Annabeth. Welcome, my daughter." Athena smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Lord Zeus, I come to begin my plans for you're great home." I bowed to the King of the Gods. And then to the rest of the gods in the room. (Yes, even Hera. Though I wasn't too happy about it.)

"We have brought you some workers to help you build."

"Thank you Lord Zeus. My first plans are the entirety of your palace. I will need you're workers to tear it all down. I have a whole new structural ideal for the palace which will make it-" I was about to start ranting on my plans when Hera interrupted me

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. But what do you plan to do with our thrones while you _tear down our home_ Daughter of Athena." She glared at me and I wanted to return the glare so badly.

"Well, your Lady. I felt that was up to you. For instance Lord Poseidon could bring his throne to his palace under the water until the construction is finished."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Annabeth, I will do that right now." With a flick of his wrist his throne disappeared. I noticed that the rest of the gods also had made their thrones vanish.

I smiled. "Lets Begin!"

* * *

It took the workers a very short amount of time to take down the palace and rebuild it with my designs. The inside was completely empty however.

"Wow Annabeth, I see we made a wise decision in making you our architect."

"Thanks mom." I smiled. "Everyone!" I yelled and all the gods turned to me. "You can follow me into your new throne room and make your thrones reappear."

In no time all twelve thrones were back in their slight U shape.

"This looks wonderful child." Poseidon said to me.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." I bowed.

"Don't bow child, I mean we will be seeing each other a lot." He smiled and then walked off. Probably to start an argument with my mother.

I turned and looked up at the entrance, planning on where the two big statues of Hera and Zeus would go. I was still hesitant to build them because the Hera one fell and almost crushed me.

"Workers!" I handed them the two blue prints for the statues. "Get to work guys and thank you."

After they left to go build I went to a big room down the hall that I had some ideas for when I saw that Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Athena **(lol all the A Gods lol :))** already in the room.

"Ummm...Hi?"

"Hello sweetheart." Apollo said flirtatiously

"I think you should make this into a Library, daughter."

"Actually I wa-"

"Was going to make it into a war training room, right?" Ares said adding a slightly threatening tone.

"I was gonna-"

"Gonna make it a music room for your favorite god of music right?"

"Gonna make it a room that-"

"A room that I can practice Archery in right?" Then the four gods started arguing about what _I _was going to make and what _I_ wanted for the room. More like what they wanted. I was going to make it a room where gods and demigods can hang out so we can get to know our parents a little better.

"Annabeth darling. Tell them you are going to make a Library for your mother."

"Enough!" I shouted, "You all are driving me crazy! NO! This room is _Not_ going to be a library, or a war room, or a music room, or an archery range!" They looked at me in shock. Normally you don't yell at gods, unless you're Percy Jackson of course.

"I thought that since you are now supposed to pay attention to your children more that I could create a Rec room for gods and demigods to hang out and get to know each other more."

"I was just about to suggest that...And maybe you could put a bunch of musical instruments in it." Apollo suggested.

"Oh and Books.

"And Bows and targets."

"And weapons, a bunch of sharp, deadly weapons."

"Ugh!" I stormed out of the room in frustration. Why did they only care what was built for them. I wasn't surprised at their selfishness but it saddened me that they cared more about Wisdom, Music, and War more than their demigod children. Luke was right. _No! Annabeth don't even start thinking that way! It caused my downfall! I was wrong._ I don't know if I imagined Luke's voice in my head or if it was real but it reminded me that the gods are our family and you can never give up on family.

* * *

"Wow guys the statues look great!" They really did. They looked exactly like the king and queen of the gods.

"I think they could have been better." Hera sneered and stalked off.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. I turned to see Poseidon, Demeter, and Dionysus.

"Do I get a statue child?

"Of course Poseidon, just not in this room."

"What about me? I am also one of the eldest gods I think I deserve to get a statue as big a Zeus and Hera's." Demeter said quite rudely to me.

"I believe she only built those statues as big as their ego's." Dionysus said while sipping a Coke.

"No they were built because they are the King and Queen of the gods. Yes I understand that you are also an eldest god, all the gods will get statues but just not in here."

"Why not? Are we not important enough to have a statue here?" Dionysus asked.

"Of course you are important Mr. D. And you will have a statue its just I felt like we needed to give Zeus and Hera the most important spot because they are your superiors."

"Well i don't think this palace has enough plants. Absolutely no agriculture!"

"And no grape vines!"

"Well I am not done with everything yet there will be some plants around."

"There better be." And with that Demeter walked off leaving me the the God of Wine and the God of the Seas.

"See you back at camp Anniebelle. And remember Grape Vines." And Dionysus vanished in front of my eyes.

"Well child, from what I see at the moment you are a outstanding architect."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you and Percy?"

I blushed a bit, "Good, great actually. He's really sweet and yea..." I blushed even more

"That's good. Well I'm off for now. Have fun with your job and don't forget to make some statues of me and make sure there is a bunch of water around for me." And with that I was left alone in the throne room, with a handful of blueprints and ideas racing through my mind.

* * *

I walked into another room, planning on making it a room fully dedicated to the gods. All of the gods. Major and Minor gods. A small statue for all of them and then things that go with their elements of power. I had just finished writing some ideas down when I heard a low voice from behind me say,

"This seems like a good place to have a forge, don't you think?" It was Hephaestus. "I mean if I was going to make one up here this is where I would put it."

"Lord Hephaestus, thank you for the idea but I believe I was going to have this room be a room dedicated to-"

"Me of course! Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love." Aphrodite said as she strutted into the room like a super model. "I think Annabeth should make this a fashion room. Full of fashion magazines, and clothes, and make up...Oh! Oh! And a TV that allows me to watch my favorite couples!"

"Actually No. Lady Aphrodite. When I make a temple for you I can include all of that if you would like but this room was going to be dedicated to all the Greek Gods."

"Oh well that sounds boring. Let me know when you begin on this temple for me so I can help you make it right. Coming Hephaestus?"

"Of course. I still think this should be made a forge. With a really big statue of me."

"Of course. All they want are things for themselves." I muttered quietly as I called some of the workers over and told them the plans for this room and the Rec room and asked them to begin working as she went to make ideas for the kitchen.

As I finished my designs for different things I laughed as I remembered my promise to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. 'Make a salad bar okay? Everyone loves a nice salad. Especially if you add bacon.' And as I promised I began writing some plans for a salad bar. For once I was alone with no Gods bothering me telling me things I could do to make my plans better. I wished I could enjoy the silence while it lasted but one of the last people I wanted to see had just entered the kitchen.

"Annabeth." Hermes said with an air of coldness in his voice.

"Hello Lord Hermes."

"I noticed that you didn't have any statues, of temples representing me. The great god of travelers."

"I'm working on it now if you'd excuse me." I pushed passed Hermes and walked right out of the kitchen. I was once again robbed of my peace and quiet. I guess I'm going to have to block out the noise from now on.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent planning different ideas while my workers build the plans I had already made. Not to mention every minute a god coming up to me telling me to change this plan to make them include them and to build this here and that there and blah blah blah. I thought that this would be fun this was my _Dream Job_ but it was made so much less fun by the gods. The best part of the day was when Zeus called me into the throne room.

"Thank you child of Athena. Your work is much appreciated. Although it is obviously not complete yet. We feel like you have made a great difference and we are allowing you to be done for the day."

On the inside I was screaming _YES! _On the outside I said "Thank you Lord Zeus." I bowed to him and the rest of the gods then turned to the exit and walked right outside without a second look back.

The entire way back to camp I was just soaking in my thoughts and writing down some new ideas but mostly being annoyed by the gods. When I finally got back to camp, I walked into the Rec Room in the Big House where all the rest of the counselors were meeting and collapsed into my chair.

"Hey Wise Girl, how was being an architect for the Olympians?" Percy asked me as the rest of the cabin leaders sat up in interest

I gave him a glare and some inhuman growl.

"So...Not too good, I'm guessing?"

* * *

**Aww. Don't we all love Percy? I know I do. Any way leave a review telling me what you thought of my story! **

**Also I want to know...**

~What is your favorite PJO Book?  
~What is your favorite HoO Book?  
~What is Your favorite quote from the books?  
~Who is your favorite female demigod?  
~Who is your favorite male demigod?  
~Who would you want as your godly parent?  
And...  
~What was your opinion on the Sea of Monsters Movie? (I loved it! It was a really good movie! I mean it didn't follow the plot completely but I think that this one was a better representiation of the book than Lightning Thief was to its book.)  


**-XSoftballxIsxMyxLifeX **


End file.
